


On Your Toes

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kneeling, Short Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Kiss prompt with Loki: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.(for the short girls)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	On Your Toes

_ Oh my gosh. _

It happened. It finally happened.

After all these months of curious glimpses, learning his peculiarities, and leaving hints—so many hints!—there he was.

One hand draped on the small of your back. The other enraptured in the gentle tendrils of your hair.

And lips.

Spellbinding your own.

Loki willed his back to lean down to you, using his hands as leverage to thwart gravity and bring you closer to him. 

A gesture that you eternally appreciated. 

You never thought you’d be able to stand so tall. But there on your tiptoes, you elongated your body more than you believed was possible. 

Then again, this man always inspires you to push the boundaries of possibility.

Yet, your knees wobbled as you pushed the limits of the human body. The muscles in your left foot twitched and no.

_ Oh no. _

Completely losing your balance, gravity yanked you from his lips. Your breath hitched as a silent cry to return to him. But before you could completely crumple to the floor, Loki’s hands tightened themselves around you to prevent your oncoming fate.

You released a brittle laugh and flickered your glance from the floor then back to him.

“Sorry.”

But when your eyes drank in his face, you didn’t receive the disinterested gaze you expected. Instead, his pupils were wide and cheeks slightly flushed. Lips gently parted, you could see his chest rise and fall as he received air like a man starved.

“Please, allow me,” he breathed.

Then, he elevated you to your normal posture. Your feet praised him as they returned firmly to the ground. He placed his hands on your shoulders to steady you. Upon your smile, he gave you a soft nod. Relieved that you were, indeed, secure.

Loki tossed the tails of his overcoat behind him so he could extend one leg backward and lower himself to the ground. Now, on both knees in front of you, he was just below your eye level.

You bit your lip and draped your hands over his shoulders. 

“Didn’t think you were one to kneel.”

“My dove, I’ve never been so pleased to be this low to the earth.”

Then, he placed his hands on either side of your face and lowered you back to him. Once again, entrancing you in a kiss that converged all the magic across the Nine Realms into a single offering of devotion.

The only part of your bodies left to fall were your ever beating hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying the series? Read the guidelines and submit a request [here.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge)


End file.
